


Proposals

by ZekiForLife



Category: Septipler-Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Probably ooc, Romance, Septiplier - Freeform, Sweet, Written in one night, first time writing for the Septiplier fandom, quite possibly cheesy, so it probably isn't too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: Just what I wish would have happened. It's my first time writing for the Septiplier fandom, so please don't be too harsh with me.





	Proposals

    Bob and Wade were off somewhere talking with the stage people about something, leaving Mark and Sean alone, giving the secret couple some much deserved privacy backstage. They were joking around about Sean's 'proposal' and Mark's 'rejection' of said proposal, their laughing died down and Mark stared seriously into Sean's beautiful blue eyes.

    "You know the reason I rejected your proposal right?"

    "Because you're a greedy arse who doesn't want to share his subscribers with me." The Irishman joked and they both laughed.

    "No, the real reason is because..." Mark trailed off and got down on one knee, "I don't want to just share my subscribers with you, but also my life. Will you, Sean McLoughlin, make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Tears were escaping Sean's eyes as he nodded and said yes.

    Their wedding was a few months from then, where they finally went public with their relationship and invited all of their friends and family. It was a glorious event and soon after Sean moved into Mark's house, the two of them living quite happily as newlyweds.


End file.
